I wanna to sing
by Kerkeva
Summary: Cameron Mitchell, un jeune ado français débarque au lycée McKinley, à Lima
1. Prologue

Salut à tous! Bon voilà ma première fic sur l'univers de Glee, j'espère donc que vous allez aimer, poster une petite review, et même si c'est pas le cas, faites le quand meme^^ Pour la régularité, les 8 premiers chapitres sont écris, donc sa sera au moins un chapitre par semaine, mais sa peux évoluer, je vous tiendrais au courant

* * *

**Série** : Glee

**Genre** : Humour/Romance

**Personnage principal** : Cameron Mitchell

**Rating** : On va mettre du M. C'est pas pour tout de suite mais sa va venir petit à petit (langage crue, sexe...)

**Disclamer** : La série glee, son intrigue et ses personnages ne m'appartienne pas. Seul les personnages inventés et cette histoire est ma propriété

**Note** : Merci à ma Boubouille, mon plus fervent admirateur et celui qui me met le plus de coup de pied au cul^^

* * *

Résumé : Cameron Mitchell, un jeune ado français débarque au lycée McKinley, à Lima

**Prologue**

Salut ! Mon nom à moi, c'est Cameron Mitchell, mais tout le monde m'appelle Cam'. J'ai 17 ans et je suis français. Le problème ? Je viens tout juste d'arriver aux États-Unis avec ma famille, pile poil pour la rentrée, tout cela pour la seule et unique raison qu'on leurs a offert une offre qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument refuser. La langue n'est pas vraiment un problème vu que je suis pratiquement bilingue. Le pays ne l'est pas non plus, j'ai toujours rêvé de faire ma vie aux États-Unis. Le seul souci, c'est que je suis obligé de laisser tomber tous les gens qui comptaient pour moi et pour couronner le tout, je vais habiter dans un endroit bien paumé. Lima dans l'Ohio je crois bien. Ne me demander ou c'est, je serais bien incapable de montrer cette ville sur une carte. De toutes les villes possibles et inimaginables de ce pays, ils ont choisis la plus perdue. Moi qui aurais voulu habiter New York, ou bien Detroit... Mais bon, je vais quand même pas me plaindre vu qu'une partie de mon rêve se réalise. D'autres infos sur moi ? Je suis blond, plutôt grand pour mon âge, je porte en permanence des lunettes à monture épaisse. Si je les enlève, il parait que je ressemble à David Bowie, mais en plus jeune... On dit de moi que je suis plutôt doué avec les ordis, tout aussi bien d'ailleurs avec une guitare à la main. Au chant ça va, je me débrouille, enfin je crois. J'aime pas trop chanter en fait, même si on me dis que j'ai une belle voix. Tout ce que je connais des lycées américains, je l'ai appris dans les séries mais je me demande si sa va m'être vraiment utile...

* * *

Merci à tous ceux qui ont lu ce tout petit texte riquiqui, je vous rassure, la suite est un peut plus longue et débarquera dans pas longtemps. Par contre, si quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment rajouter Cameron Mitchell dans les characters, sa serais vraiment très très gentil! Merci d'avance


	2. Chapitre 1 Levée de rideau

Et voilà le premier chapitre! Le prologue n'étais que là pour faire connaisance avec le personnage, on va maintenant rentré dans le vif du sujet. Je remercie tous ceux qui ont commencé à me suivre, je remercie aussi **Behh** qui a mis mon histoire dans ses favoris et **Boubouille** pour sa sagesse et sa patience!

* * *

Je signale pour plus de precision que l'histoire se situe au début de la saison 02, que Cameron est un Junior et que Blaine et déjà avec Kurt et qu'il fais ces études à McKinley. Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Je me réveille avec une horrible pensée en tête. Aujourd'hui va être la pire journée de toute ma vie. Il est tout juste 6h15, le soleil pointe le bout de son nez et mon portable crache une musique puissante afin de me tirer du lit. (1) Plutôt radicale comme solution, je sais, mais sinon, impossible de me lever. Si je pouvais, je resterais au fond de mon lit pour ne pas à avoir à affronter ce jour. Encore un peu dans les vapes, je m'habille sans vraiment faire attention à ce que je mets, sort de ma chambre et me traine sans motivation jusqu'à la cuisine. Mes parents sont déjà là, en train de boire leurs cafés. En me voyant arrivé, mon père commence à pouffer

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?  
-Non rien, mais tu es sur que c'est une bonne idée le tee-shirt mickey pour une première journée ? demanda ma mère l'aire soucieuse  
-En même temps, si tu veux te retrouver dès le début accroché en haut du mat, c'est plutôt une bonne idée ! ricana de nouveau mon père  
-Ahahah très drôle ! D'autres conseils pour pimenter ma journée ? »

Un peu vexé, je retourne vers ma chambre et y reste un bon quart d'heure avant de trouver la bonne tenue, une qui me donne un air à la fois plutôt cool et aussi un petit peu sérieux, mais pas trop quand même. J'ai donc opté pour une chemise rouge à carreaux et un jean slim. Sa devrait pouvoir faire l'affaire, au moins pour aujourd'hui. Je retourne vers mes parents, me pose devant eux, et fais un tour sur moi-même pour leur montrer le changement.

« Alors, satisfais ?  
-Sa peut aller, dis ma mère avec un sourire, mais si tu continues à ce rythme, tu ne seras jamais arrivé au lycée  
-Oh tu sais, ça me gênerais pas tant que ça au final  
-Il me semble que l'on en a déjà parlé non ?  
Tu es sur que veux pas que je te dépose au passage ? demanda mon père tout de même un peu inquiet  
-Non ça va aller. Et puis ya le bus vous inquiéter pas  
-En tout cas au moindre problème…  
-Je vous appelle, oui, je sais maman !  
-Courage fils, tu vas tout déchirer !  
-Oui, ben on verra ça ce soir d'accords ? »

Pas vraiment le temps de prendre un bon petit déjeuner, j'avais perdu du temps à me changer. J'avale juste une tartine, prend mon sac et file de la maison, enfin prêt à affronter cette journée. Ou du moins en théorie. L'arrêt de bus se trouvait pas trop loin, à cinq minutes de marche à peine, je l'avais repéré quelques jours auparavant. Sur le chemin, je regarde un peu autour de moi. Plusieurs jeunes sortent de chez eux, rejoigne des amis et se dirigent apparemment vers l'arrêt de bus. Personne ne semble me remarquer, tout le monde est concentré sur ces propres affaires. Poussant un soupir, j'ai encore un doute sur le fait que je vais passer une super année ici. Je n'ai pas le temps de respirer qu'à peine arriver à l'arrêt, le bus jaune montre sa face.

Je monte dedans en silence et m'installe vers le fond. Je mets en route ipod, met le volume à fond (2) et regarde à la fenêtre le paysage défilé. Je ne fais pas attention aux quelques regards et chuchotement en ma direction. Le trajet n'est pas si long que ça, je descends en vitesse, mais m'arrête quelques instants devant le bâtiment. On aurait dit un décor de série américaine. Et dire que je vais passer mon année ici. Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherche l'administration afin qu'on me donne mon emploi du temps, mon numéro de casier ainsi que mes livres. Dans les couloirs c'est la cohue, j'ai du mal à me repérer. Les cours ont commencé depuis une semaine, je vais donc devoir me taper l'affiche dans chaque salle de cours. Je crois avoir repéré mon casier quand j'entends un hurlement dans mon dos qui me fait sursauter. Je n'ai même pas le temps de me retourner que l'on me pousse. Je m'écrase de tout mon poids et me retrouve à terre.

« Écartez-vous bande de nazes ! »

J'ai à peine le temps de me remettre de ce choc matinal que j'entends une voix féminine qui s'adresse à moi. Mais je ne vois rien, j'ai perdu mes lunettes au moment de l'impact

« Est- ce que tout va bien ?  
-Hein quoi ? Ah heu... Oui...c'est juste que... mes lunettes...  
-Tiens les voilà. Au fait, moi c'est Rachel, Rachel Berry. »

Je remettais mes lunettes afin de mieux la voir. Jeune brune, plutôt mignonne mais elle devait avoir du mal avec la mode. Elle portait un horrible pull avec des chats dessus. Cette fille ne devait pas avoir beaucoup d'ami avec ce genre de vêtement… Mais bon, elle était déjà bien gentille de m'aider je n'aillais pas la repousser

« Cameron Mitchell. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?  
-T'as vraiment pas de chance, t'es tombé dès le premier jour sur le Coach Silvester. Elle s'occupe des cheerleaders.  
-Et elle est toujours comme ça ?  
-Seulement quand elle est vraiment très contrariée  
-Et tous les profs sont comme ça ?  
-Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas, ya aussi des profs normaux  
- Voilà qui me rassure...  
- Dis-moi, tu es nouveaux ici non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu et tu sembles vraiment perdu  
- Tout juste. Je suis même nouveau dans ce pays.  
- Tu veux dire que tu n'es pas américain ? Tu parles super bien anglais pourtant  
- Non, je suis français, mes parents m'ont...  
- QUOI ? TU TE MOQUE DE MOI ? »

Elle venait de pousser un cri assez aigu qui ressemblait vaguement à un cri d'hystérie. Certains regards c'étaient tournés dans notre direction. J'étais un peu inquiet, mais elle n'y fit pas vraiment attention.

« Attend, tu es un vrai français ?  
-Heu oui, je suppose...  
-Mais c'est super ça ! Tu as vraiment trop de chance !  
-On peut voir sa comme ça... »

La sonnerie retentit et un nouveau mouvement de foule s'empare du couloir. Voyant mon air un peu paniqué, Rachel me fit un grand sourire

« Attend je vais t'aider, tu as cours de quoi là ? »

Elle ne me laissa pas finir qu'elle me prit des mains mon emploi du temps qui se trouvait dans ma main.

« Littérature... C'est juste au bout du couloir, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.  
- Ah merci, au moins grâce à toi, je gagne du temps  
-Mais de rien ! Oh, on a le même cours d'espagnol !  
-C'est vrai ?  
- Oui à 10h ! On se reverra là-bas alors ! Tu verras, le prof est super !  
-Si tu le dit, je te fais confiances... Encore merci pour ton aide Rachel !  
-De rien, à tout à l'heure ! »

Finalement, ça aurait pu être bien pire pour une toute première journée de cours. Je me précipite dans la classe, me présenta rapidement au professeur puis à la classe et m'assoit vers le fond, à une table à trois qui étais déjà occupé par deux filles en tenus de cheerleaders. Elles avaient l'air d'être un peu ailleurs mais elles ne semblaient pas être bien méchantes. Je n'y fais pas attention, bien décidé à suivre le cours.

« Salut toi ! Alors comme ça, tu es français ? »

Le cours a à peine commencé que je sens déjà que je vais avoir du mal à tenir ma promesse

« Heu ben oui, comme je l'ai dit ya même pas cinq minutes  
-Santana, vient m'aider, je comprends vraiment rien, c'est écris tout petit… dis la blonde à coté d'elle  
-Quoi ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis en train de parler Brittany ?  
-Tu crois qu'il faut une loupe ?  
-Fais pas gaffe à elle le Français. Alors, on en était où ?  
-Au passage, si ça t'intéresse, je m'appelle Cameron…  
-Oui c'est sa... Je n'avais jamais vu de français auparavant... Vous êtes tous comme ça ?  
-Tous comment ?  
-Aussi sexy et dragueur »

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre à ça qu'elle me caresse la joue et me passe une main dans les cheveux. Ce contact me fige totalement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on me touche comme ça.

« Tu sais, je ne suis jamais sorti avec un français encore…  
-Ah oui ? Oh tu sais, tu ne rate pas grand-chose….  
-Et modeste avec ça ! Attend je vais te faire un cadeau, au cas où tu voudrais m'avoir rien que pour toi ! »

Elle sortit un feutre indélébile de sa trousse et m'écrivit sur ma main son numéro de téléphone. Elle m'adressa ensuite un sourire plutôt subjectif. Je crois bien que c'était les deux heures les plus embarrassantes de ma vie... Elle ne cessait de me jeter des regards et de faire des trucs très vilains avec son stylo. A la sonnerie, je me précipite hors de la classe, bien décidé à éviter cette fille dorénavant. Je file au toilettes pour me mettre un coup sur le visage et prend un peut l'air. La cour avait beau être énorme, celle-ci semblait être pleine à craquer. La sonnerie retentit une nouvelle fois, je me dirige vers le cours d'espagnol. Même rituel, présentation au prof, puis à la classe, chuchotement et regard intrigué dans ma direction. Rachel me fis signe. Je lui fais un sourire et va m'assoir à côté d'elle. Elle me fit un grand sourire et pris la parole

« Alors, premières impressions ?  
-Sa saurait pu être pire ! dis-je en rigolant  
-Je vois ça en effet dis-t-elle en montrant ma main  
- Oh ce truc ? C'est rien ! Une fille a tenu absolument à me laisser un souvenir  
- Tu sais qui c'était ?  
- Il me semble que son prénom, c'était quelque chose comme Satin ou Satan...  
- Santana ?  
-Oui c'est ça ! Tu l'a connais ?  
-Je peux te donner un conseil ? Evite de trainer avec elle. C'est une nymphomane manipulatrice qui s'est fait au moins la moitié de l'école aux dernières nouvelles  
- A oui sa fais quand même beaucoup… »

On discutait de tout et de rien, sans vraiment suivre le cours qui avait l'air plutôt sympa, quand je remarquais un garçon deux tables vers la gauche qui nous regarde fixement. Quand il vit que je le regardais, il me lança un regard noir. Je le montre discrètement à Rachel.

« C'est qui lui ? Il nous regarde bizarrement depuis le début du cours je crois bien  
-Oh ce garçon ? Et bien c'est Finn...  
- Ah oui ? Et sinon ?  
- Disons qu'on sort ensemble... dis-t-elle en rougissant légèrement  
-Ah oui en effet, ça se voit un peu sur ton visage !  
-Te moque pas de moi comme ça ! Elle me donne un coup sur la tête  
-Tu crois que si je lui fais un signe amical, il comprendra que draguer sa petite amie n'est absolument pas dans mes plans d'insertion à la vie du lycée ?  
-Je crois pas que ce soit une super…. »

Je regardais de nouveau le fameux Finn qui était toujours tourné vers notre table. Je lui fis un coucou de la main avec mon plus charmant des sourires. Il me jeta de nouveaux un regard noir et se retourna

« Ah ben zut, on dirait bien que ça a pas si bien marché  
-Vous êtes vraiment tous comme sa les français ?  
-Comment ça ? Tu veux dire aussi séduisant ? Charismatique ? Joyeux ? Sexy ?  
-En fait abrutit sa colle mieux  
-Là tu me blesse beaucoup tu sais ! »

On se mit tous les deux à rire. On passa le reste des deux heures à discuter et à rire plutôt qu'à suivre. En fait, c'est vrai que le prof est plutôt cool. A la sonnerie, il nous demanda de rester encore un peu assis.

« Encore une petite minute s'il vous plait ! Je vous rappelle que le glee club du lycée a besoin de nouveaux membres. La feuille d'inscription se trouve dans le couloir. Ceux qui sont intéressés, veuillez mettre votre nom sur la feuille, il y aura des auditions pour pouvoir y rentrer. C'est bon, vous pouvez y aller maintenant »

Je sortais de la classe et je me retournais vers Rachel. Elle était derrière moi

« Dis-moi, c'est quoi un... »

Je n'avais pas vu que Finn avait rejoint Rachel. Il me fit un sourire forcé et me tendit la main.

-« Je crois pas qu'on s'est présenté. Finn Hudson, capitaine de l'équipe de football du lycée  
-Enchanté, moi c'est Cameron, sans le moindre qualificatif superflu pour le moment.

Je lui tendis la main et il ne se priva pas pour la broyer. Après l'avoir récupéré en plusieurs morceaux, un silence plutôt gênant s'installa.

« Bon et bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser, j'ai des trucs à faire moi. A la prochaine ! »

Je me retournais et fila dans les couloirs, sans vraiment savoir ou j'allais. C'était l'heure de la pause déjeuner. Je réussi à retrouver facilement mon casier, déposa quelques affaires dedans, en prit d'autres et fila vers le réfectoire. Rien ne me tentais vraiment, je pris donc des lasagnes avec une salade verte. Autour de moi, pas une table de libre, sauf dans le fond. Il n'y avait personne déçut, ça m'allait parfaitement. Je m'y installai, mis mon ipod en marche (3), commença à ouvrir la bouche quand...

« A ta place je ferais gaffe avant de manger. J'ai retrouvé une crotte de rat y'as pas si longtemps que sa dans une salade comme la tienne. »

Je relevais la tête pour voir celui qui l'avait mis en garde, tout en ayant la bouche ouverte. Il s'agissait d'un jeune brun, plutôt bien habillé, accompagné avec une grande blonde qui semblait pleine de vie et d'enthousiasme. Le garçon reprit la parole

« On peut s'installer là Cameron ? Rachel nous a demandé de te tenir compagnie et c'est toujours un réel plaisir d'obéir aux ordres de cette diva  
-N'en fait quand même pas des tonnes Kurt. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi que tu ne mourrais pas d'envie d'aller lui dire bonjour »

Il ne répondit pas à cette remarque et s'assit à la table.

« Moi c'est Kurt. Et la jolie blonde avec moi, c'est Quinn Fabray  
-Ravi de faire votre connaissance, mais vous savez, vous ne sentez pas obliger de me tenir compagnie  
- Entre loosers, faut savoir se serrer les coudes.  
- Entre loosers ? Je vois pas en quoi j'en suis un ?  
- Ce que veut dire Kurt, c'est que le fait que tu es étranger ne va pas t'aider à t'intégrer totalement au lycée  
- Et encore, sois content, tu n'as pas eu de slushies en pleine face comme cadeau de bienvenue.  
- C'est rassurant tout ce que vous dite là !  
- Ce n'était pas comme ça dans ton ancien lycée ? demanda Quinn  
-Je dirais que c'était un peu plus calme…  
-Au fait, Rachel s'excuse pour le comportement de Finn  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fais celui-là ?  
-Disons qu'il n'a pas vraiment apprécié que je fasse ami ami avec sa copine apparemment  
-La célèbre jalousie de Finn, toute une histoire...  
-Je m'excuse pour mon demi-frère, il a le don d'intimider tout le monde celui-là  
-C'est ton demi-frère ?  
-Une longue histoire que celle-là ! »

On partagea donc notre repas tous les trois tout en discutant de tout et de rien quand une question me revint en tête.

« Au fait, vous savez ce que c'est un « glee club » ?  
- Oui bien sûr, on y fait partit  
Quinn : C'est un groupe dans lequel on danse et chante. On fait même des compétitions  
- Pourquoi ? Sa t'intéresse ?  
- Pas vraiment... J'en ai entendu parler dans mon cour d'espagnol, je voulais juste savoir ce que c'était...  
- Sa te dirait de nous rejoindre ? On a besoin de membre.  
- Je ne sais pas trop, je crois pas que je chante assez bien pour pouvoir faire partie de ce club  
- Tu peux toujours tenter l'audition ! Et si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas je suis là  
- Merci, j'y penserais  
- Tiens mon numéro, au cas où tu en as besoin. »

Kurt griffonna des chiffres sur un morceau de papier et le tendis. Je le pris avec plaisir et le mis dans ma poche de pantalon. Quinn regardait Kurt d'un air sévère. Cela m'intriguait.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
- Tu ne peux vraiment pas t'en empêcher hein !  
- Quoi ? J'ai rien fait de mal !  
- Pardon ? Si ça ce n'est pas une tentative de drague, je ne m'y connais pas !  
- Mais je n'ai absolument rien fait de mal  
- Je dois te rappeler que tu as un petit ami ?  
- Vous savez, ça me gêne pas !  
- Pardon ? Kurt et Quinn avaient parlé en même temps  
- J'ai rien contre le fait de me faire dragué !  
- Tu veux dire que tu es...  
- Gay ? Je sais pas... Peut-être qui sais... Et puis, j'aime pas trop les étiquettes ! »

Encore bouche bée, les deux me regardèrent, puis rigolèrent, sans que je comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Le repas se continua dans la même ambiance. A la fin, je pris finalement la décision de mettre mon nom sur cette liste pour pouvoir passer l'audition. Après tout, qui ne tente rien à rien. Devant la feuille, je me préparais à écrire mon nom quand une voix me fit sursauter.

« Alors comme ça, on veut faire partit du glee club ? Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages au moins ? »

Je me retournais pour voir mon interlocuteur. Il s'agissait en fait de...

* * *

(1) .com/watch?v=BiLjTIeosBk

(2).com/watch?v=9PnOG67flRA&ob=av2e

(3).com/watch?v=SDTZ7iX4vTQ

* * *

Oh mais qui est donc cette mystérieuse personne? La réponse au prochain chapitre. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez aimez ce premier chapitre, pensez à mettre une petite review si vous avez le temps et à très vite pour le second chapitre!


	3. Chapitre 2 L'audition

Et voici le second chapitre! Donc avant toute chose, je voudrais remercier **Boubouille The Machine** pour sa très grande aide comme à chaque fois, et ainsi que pour sa très belle review qu'il a si gentiment corrigé^^ Je remercie également pour leurs review **Mary J** (non, je ne te trouve pas folle du tout^^), **AnonyGlee**, et **Yunoki** (et merci d'avoir mis mon histoire dans tes favoris) et également **Frenchmat** pour m'avoir mis en alerte! Et donc sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Oh, au fait, à la fin de chaque chapitre, vous trouverez les liens des chansons cités ou écoutés, donc n'hésiter pas à aller regarder, je viens de rajouter également les liens dans le chapitre 1^^

* * *

« Alors comme ça, on veut faire partit du glee club ? Tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages au moins ? »

Je me retournais pour voir qui tenait absolument à me mettre en garde. Il s'agissait en fait de Coach Silvester, toujours vêtu de son survêtement. Elle me regardait avec un immense sourire des plus terrifiants et posa sa main gauche sur mon épaule

« Ecoute le bigleux, tu sais ce qui arrivera si tu t'inscris dans ce club de looser? Plus jamais tu ne seras tranquille, tu seras tout en bas de l'échelle sociale, personne ne t'adressera plus la parole, et je ne parle même pas des humiliations publiques…

-De toute façon j'en suis déjà un de looser, et je compte ne pas vraiment devenir populaire, donc autant être avec plusieurs loosers que tout seul  
-Bien dis mon gars, sa c'est du bon esprit intervient une jeune fille noir qui passait dans le couloir  
-Toi la diva, on t'a rien demandé. Va faire tes vocalises ailleurs ! Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi j'essaye de te convaincre ? Si tu veux être un looser toute ta vie, et bien fais ce que tu veux. »

Elle partit fulminante et pleine de rage. Cette femme me faisait vraiment peur. Je me retournais vers ma sauveuse. Je me demandais bien ce qui serait passé si elle n'était pas intervenue. Elle avait les cheveux bruns, était de couleur noir et était un peu enveloppé. Un sourire se dessinait sur son visage. Elle portait un chapeau. A vrai dire, je crois qu'elle ne se souciât pas vraiment du regard des autres.

« Merci ! Merci vraiment ! Heureusement que tu es venue ! Elle me fou vraiment la trouille cette femme…  
- T'inquiète, elle fait cet effet à tout le monde. Au fait, moi c'est Mercedes Jones. Tu dois être Cameron non ?  
-Oui c'est ça ! Mais comment tu le sais ? Ne me dis pas qu'en quelques heures tout le monde sait qu'il y a un petit nouveau ici ?  
-Prend pas la grosse tête, la célébrité, sa vient pas comme ça d'un coup ! On m'a juste demandé de garder un œil sur toi  
- Sur moi ? Et pourquoi ?  
-Pour être sûr que tu t'inscrives à l'audition  
- Ah oui, c'est vrai ! »

Je me retournais, pris le crayon attaché à la feuille et inscrivais mon nom dans la liste. Il y avait déjà deux autres noms inscrit. Un garçon et une fille il me semble bien.

« En tout cas, merci à toi encore une fois  
-T'inquiète, ça me fait plaisir, et puis si avec ça, on peut avoir de nouveau talent, je suis prête à le refaire tous les jours ! Dis-moi, t'habite pas loin de chez moi, ça te dirais de faire le trajet ensemble ?  
-Attend, comment tu sais où j'habite ? Tu me suis ? C'est une tentative de drague ? »

Mercedes rougit légèrement, mais se rattrapa en rigolant et en me donnant une tape sur la tête

« Aiiieu ! Ça fait mal ! Pourquoi les filles passent leur temps à me taper aujourd'hui !  
-Rachel avait raison, les français ont vraiment un drôle d'humour  
-Si tu le dis, mais tu n'as encore rien vu ! »

Elle me frappa encore à la tête, en rigolant de nouveau

« Mais arrête, je vais vraiment finir par avoir une bosse à ce rythme !  
-Oh tu vas me faire pleurer, allez viens, on bouge de là ! »

Je la suivais donc pour sortir du lycée et on fit le chemin jusqu'à chez moi. En bus le trajet durait cinq minutes, donc sa nous faisait faire une petite promenade d'un quart d'heure. Sur le chemin, on discutait de tout et de rien.

« Je peux te demander un truc ? m'interrogea Mercedes  
- Oui bien sûr !  
- Comment ça se fait que tu es ici ? Enfin, je veux dire, comment tu t'es retrouvé à Lima ?  
-Mes parents ont trouvés des postes très attractifs ici dans la publicité, c'était beaucoup mieux payé qu'en France.  
-Et tu étais d'accord pour partir ?  
-Non, pas vraiment, mais c'est mes parents, je peux rien y faire. J'ai laissé des amis derrière moi, mais j'ai aussi accompli un rêve en quelque sorte…  
-Tu voulais vivre en Amérique

-Oui, ou du moins voir à quoi ressemblait la vie ici. Tiens, on est arrivé chez moi !

- Au fait, je sais pas si on t'a prévenu, mais l'audition pour le glee club, c'est demain à quatre heures à l'auditorium  
-Ah ben super, je vais devoir bosser toute la nuit pour préparer une chanson !  
-Mais non t'inquiète, je suis sûr que tu vas tout déchirer !  
-Tiens c'est bizarre, tu utilises les mêmes expressions que mon père  
-Dit que je suis vielle tant que tu y es. Allez bye beau gosse ! »

Elle me donna de nouveau une tape sur la tête et s'en alla. Je la regardais marcher jusqu'à ce qu'elle tourne à la prochaine rue. C'était vraiment une drôle de fille, mais je m'entendais vraiment bien avec elle. Je pense qu'on pourrait vraiment devenir ami... Je rentrais dans la maison et dis bonjour à toute la famille

« Alors cette journée ? S'inquiéta ma mère  
-Et bien regarde moi, j'ai toujours toutes mes affaires sur moi, pas de traces de coups, ni de sang, pas de vêtements déchiré ni salis par un soda glacé et je suis en un seul morceau, donc on peut dire que ça c'est plutôt bien passé  
-Qui c'était cette fille ? demanda mon père  
-Pardon ?  
-Oui, tu sais, la fille avec qui tu discutais devant la maison y'as même pas une minute  
-Parce que tu m'espionne maintenant ?  
-Tu sais, on s'inquiète pour toi, c'est pour ton bien…  
-C'est une fille du glee club, elle m'a proposé de faire le chemin avec moi ? dis-je en soupirant  
- Le glee club ?  
- Oui c'est une sorte de chorale, je m'y suis inscris et j'ai une audition demain pour savoir s'y je suis pris ou non  
- C'est vrai ? Tu vois alors tu t'intègres plus vite qu'on ne le pensait !  
- Attend, tu ne préfères pas plutôt une activité plus... sportive ?  
-Papa, tu as vu mon gabarit ? Je ne crois pas que je suis fait pour ça ! »

Je montais mes affaires dans ma chambre et me mis devant mon écran d'ordi, à la recherche d'une bonne chanson, qui serais idéal pour chanter, tout en discutant avec des amis français qui s'inquiétait pour moi. Il devait être pas loin de minuit là-bas. Mais j'étais préoccupé. Je venais de me rendre compte que j'allais devoir chanter en public, et ceux pour la première fois. Je dois dire que ça me faisait plutôt peur. Les seules fois où on m'avait entendu chanter, c'était dans la douche, ou bien à des soirées après deux trois verres. Et même si on me disait que j'avais une jolie voix, je n'y croyais pas trop. Mais comme dis le dicton, qui ne tente à rien n'as rien. J'avais reçu quelques sms de Kurt et Mercedes qui me conseillaient, mais je dois dire que rien ne me convenais vraiment. Je m'allongeais donc sur mon lit, mis mes écouteurs et brancha mon ipod avec la musique à fond. Et c'est là que l'illumination apparu, je savais ce qu'il me fallait. Je cherchais la chanson en entier et l'écouta pour au moins la centième fois depuis que je l'avais. Je connaissais les paroles par cœur, je l'avais dans la peau, c'est celle-là que je devais faire !

Le lendemain

Je me levais à l'avance, avant même que mon portable essaye de me tirer du lit. Il se trouve que bizarrement, j'étais excité par l'idée de chanter. Ce ne m'était encore jamais arrivé. Je branchais mon iPod sur la musique en question et fila dans la salle de bain. Avant de prendre ma douche, je me regardais dans le miroir. Mes cheveux blond cendré étaient bien sûr en désordre, une touffe que je devrais surement ne pas tarder à couper. Quand à mes yeux verts, et bien c'est toujours la même chose, ils me font la gueule et m'oblige à porter d'immondes lunettes à grosses montures pour que je puisse avoir une vie normale. Enfin bref, je finissais ce que j'avais à faire dans la salle de bain et répéta ma chanson jusqu'à ce que Mercedes arrive. Je descendais tout de même dire bonjour à tout le monde et pris un rapide petit déjeuner et remonta en vitesse pour finaliser ma tenue qui n'est pas bien différente de celle d'hier et pour revoir deux trois points sur la chanson. Puis Mercedes sonna. Je descendais et dis au revoir à tout le monde en ouvrant la porte.

Moi : Souhaitez-moi bonne chance !

Pas le temps d'entendre leur réponse que je fermais la porte et me précipita vers elle avec de grand sourire. J'allais lui faire la bise quand elle eut un mouvement de recul.

« Wowowo, tu fais quoi là !

-Ben quoi, j'ai pas le droit de te dire bonjour ?  
-Tu vas me faire croire que chez vous vous vous dites bonjour en vous faisant la bise ?  
-Heu, ben si, pas vous ? Je suis désolé, je ne suis pas encore habitué aux coutumes de votre pays  
-Dis tout de suite que t'essayais de m'emballer ! dis-t-elle en rigolant  
- Quoi ? Que dis-tu ? Mais enfin, jamais je n'oserais une chose pareille ! C'est vrai que les français sont réputés pour y aller rapidement mais quand même ! »

On rigola encore sur le chemin et on discutait de l'audition de cet après-midi.

« Alors, tu as trouvé une chanson  
- Oh que oui !  
- Et ?  
- Pardon ?  
- La chanson ?  
- Quoi la chanson ?  
- : T'es vraiment lent tu sais ! C'est quoi comme chanson ? dis-t-elle en soupirant  
- Oh ! Et bien tu le sauras cet après-midi !  
- Quoi ? Tu ne veux même pas me le dire ?  
- Sa sera une surprise ! Oh regarde, on est arrivé

Je lui fis un grand sourire et la quitta pour aller vers mon casier récupérer des affaires puis fila vers mes cours. Rien de vraiment passionnant et je dois dire que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à cet après-midi. Mon cœur s'emballait, mais ce n'était pas à cause du stress ou de la peur. C'était plus de l'excitation. J'étais impatient de me retrouver sous des projecteurs, pour la première fois de ma vie. D'ailleurs, l'heure de la pause repas arriva plus vite que prévue. J'allais donc vers le self, évita la salade et me contenta d'un gros plat de pâte. Je vis Kurt me faire de grand signe. Je m'approchai de lui avec un grand sourire. A la table se trouvait Quinn, Mercedes et aussi Rachel et Finn. En le voyant, je déglutis et fis une sorte de grimace. J'espère vraiment qu'ils ne m'ont pas vu faire cette tête. Rachel me fit un grand sourire et me demanda :

« Alors Cameron, ça y est, tu commences à t'habituer au lycée?  
- On va dire que ça commence à rentrer !  
- Prêt pour cet aprem ? demanda Kurt avec un sourire  
- Je pense... Mais j'espère vraiment que je ne vais pas me planter...  
- Mais non, je suis sûr que tu as une superbe voix »

Quinn me fis un sourire et posa sa main sur mon épaule. C'était agréable de se sentir soutenu comme ça. Finn me regardait toujours aussi bizarrement, mais il finit par se retourner vers Rachel

« Attend, il se présente à l'audition ?  
- Oui, je trouvais sa plutôt cool et j'ai voulu essayer. Pourquoi ? Il ya un problème ?  
- Oh non c'est juste que Finn est aussi...  
- Je fais partit du glee club. J'en suis même un des capitaines  
- Et ben dis donc, Capitaine de l'équipe de foot et du glee club... Et ça te fais pas trop de travail ? »

Il me jeta de nouveau un regard noir, ce qui fit rigoler toute la table, sauf Rachel, qui eut quand même un sourire pour moi, mais me fis signe de ne pas trop le chercher. Kurt se tourna vers moi et relança le sujet de l'audition

« Blague à part, tu as choisis quoi comme chanson ?  
- Il n'a pas voulu me le dire ce matin  
- Et je ne le dirais pas encore tout de suite !  
- Attend, vous vous êtes vu ce matin ?  
- Oui, elle est venu me chercher et on a fait le chemin ensemble  
- Et après on dit que c'est moi qui passe mon temps à draguer hein ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, j'ai juste voulu être sympa avec lui !  
- Eh les divas, on se calme un peu là ! dis Quinn en rigolant »

Kurt eu un regard bizarre pour Mercedes. Le repas se finit sans autre accros et tout le monde se quitta. On devait se retrouver à quatre heures pour aller à l'auditorium. N'ayant pas cour jusque-là, j'allais voir Mr Schuster pour lui donner les partitions pour les instruments que j'avais réussi à trouver sur internet, afin qui les donnes au musiciens. Je profitais du temps qu'il me restait jusque-là pour aller à la bibliothèque revoir une dernière fois les paroles et pour flâner et bosser un peu. L'heure arriva plus vite que je ne le pensais. Je rejoignis les autres devant la porte de l'auditorium. La salle était vaste et vraiment magnifique. Je me sentais vraiment intimidé. Je fis un signe aux autres, qui me souhaitèrent bonne chance puis j'allais sur la scène rejoindre Mr Schue et trois élèves que j'avais plus ou moins aperçus ces deux jours, enfin, je pense. Le professeur prit la parole

« Bien nous y voilà ! Le jour du recrutement est arrivé. Vous allez devoir chanter devant nous, et nous allons déterminer si vous êtes apte à rejoindre notre petite famille. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien se passer. Concentrez-vous sur vous-même et surtout, donnez le meilleur de vous-même ! »

Il descendit de la scène et rejoignis les autres. Il y avait en plus les deux filles de mon groupe de math et deux asiatique, un gars avec une crête et un autre en fauteuil roulant que je n'avais pas encore vu. Mais je remarquais quelque chose. Tout le monde chuchotais en s'adressant à Kurt qui faisait de grand sourire et montrais du doigt le garçon qui se trouvait à côté de moi. Il ne semblait pas le remarquer. Il était juste...hyper concentré. Je remarquais néanmoins qu'il souriait. Il est plutôt pas mal et ses cheveux était coupé court et le nœud papillon qu'il portait lui allait à merveille.

« Bien la première personne à passer est Mlle Amanda Scott. Les autres, vous pouvez attendre votre tour dans les coulisses.

J'allais donc dans les coulisses en compagnie des deux autres garçons. On ne se parlait pas. On regardait la fille qui était en train de passer, pour l'encourager d'une certaine manière, mais pour voir aussi de quoi elle était capable. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds, des lèvres pulpeuses d'origine un peu douteuse et une longue robe. Elle me faisait penser à une chanteuse, mais je n'aurais su dire qui

« Bonjour à tous ! Je suis Amanda Scott, ça fait un an que je suis ici déjà. Je voudrais vous rejoindre parce que la musique c'est toute ma vie, et que j'aimerais vraiment participer au Nationales ! Mais je vais arrêter de parler, sinon je ne vais jamais commencer à chanter. Ma chanson est Rabbit Heart de Florence & the Machine »

Elle fit un signe aux musiciens et la chanson commença. Elle était vraiment dure, ne serais ce que parce qu'elle devait alterner entre le grave et l'aigu, mais elle s'en sortait à merveille. On peut dire qu'elle connaissait vraiment son boulot. Et puis, la chanson était magnifique. Là c'est sûr, je vais pas du tout réussir, je vais me planter en beauté. Je m'écroulais sur le sol, essayant de reprendre un peu confiance en moi. L'autre garçon qui était avec nous, me regarda bizarrement. Il me demanda si tout allait bien. Je lui fis un grand sourire en guise de réponse. Il sourit aussi, à ma grande surprise et se passa une main dans son épaisse tignasse. Même s'il s'habillait comme un sac, je dois dire qu'il avait quelque chose de craquant... Amanda avait fini sa chanson. Des cris et des applaudissements retentirent dans la salle.

« Très bien Amanda, c'était vraiment du haut niveau. Tu peux nous rejoindre. Le prochain a passé est Tyler Posey!  
- Allez courage ! Souhaite-moi bonne chance ! me dis-t-il avec un sourire  
- Bonne chance ! »

Ou du moins, c'est ce que j'avais pensé dire, mais je n'avais entendu sortir de ma bouche que de vulgaires bafouillages, ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de décrocher un plus grand sourire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, je me sentais vraiment tout drôle. Tyler arriva sur scène et se présenta.

« Salut à tous ! Moi c'est Tyler ! Je ne sais pas trop ce que je fais là en fait. On m'a un peu forcé à venir chanter ici parce qu'on m'a entendu chanter dans ma voiture. »

Il y eut dans la salle des toux forcées ainsi que des petits rires, signe que les New Direction étaient vraiment prêt à tout pour attirer du monde.

« Mais bon, maintenant que je suis là, autant profité un peu des projecteurs. Je vais vous chanter Cry me a river de Justin Timberlake »

Je pense pas que cela aurait pu être mon premier choix de chanson, ce qui n'empêche pas qu'elle est quand même pas mal. En y faisant plus attention, je vis que sa tignasse était brune, et qu'il avait des yeux d'un marron profond. On pouvait même deviner qu'il devait faire de la musculation. Mais je dois dire que contrairement à ce qu'il avait dit, il avait vraiment quelque chose, il me donnait des frissons, j'arrivais en quelque sorte à ressentir les émotions qu'il voulait faire passer. Je me levais pour le regarder chanter. Il bougeait même un peu. Il n'était pas vraiment doué pour ça, mais ça n'empêche qu'il était débordant de vie. Il jeta même quelques coups d'œil en coulisses de temps en temps, et quand il me vit le regardais, je le vis sourire, ce qui me fit sourire encore plus. Je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui se passait, mais je trouvais ce garçon vraiment intriguant. L'autre garçon à côté de moi ne regardait pas la scène mais le public. Il n'arrêtait pas de fixer quelqu'un. La chanson fini, il y eut une nouvelle salve d'applaudissement et de cris d'encouragement. Tyler, avec un sourire, descendis de la scène.

« Eh bien, je crois bien qu'on a bien fait de te forcer à venir ici, tu as vraiment du talent Tyler tu sais ! Au tour de Cameron Mitchell maintenant ! »

Mon sang se figea. C'était à moi. J'avançais comme en pilote automatique. Arrivé devant le micro, je déglutis, mais tenta de reprendre confiance en moi en fermant une seconde les yeux avant de les rouvrir et de m'adresser au groupe.

« Bonjour à tous ! Heu... je m'appelle Cameron et je suis tout nouveau ici. Je suis même tout nouveau dans ce pays. Si j'ai voulu participer au glee club, c'est surtout pour mon gout de la musique et être avec d'autres personnes pour partager cela. Comme certains le savent, je suis français, j'ai donc un bagage musicale un peu différent de vous, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de connaitre les classiques américaines. Pour cette audition, j'ai choisi Hey There Delilah de Plain White T's »

Je m'arrêtais là pour reprendre mon souffle. La plupart des gens me faisait un sourire et Tyler leva même un pouce pour moi sertit d'un autre de ces sourires, ce qui me donna comme un coup de fouet. Je fis un signe aux musiciens. Quand la guitare commença à jouer, j'étais comme emporté, je savais quoi faire exactement. Je décrochais le micro de mon socle et me laissa complètement emporter par le rythme long de cette balade. Je me sentais bien. Je savais gérer les rythmes lents et rapides, je donnais tout ce que j'avais. Les autres n'existaient plus, il n'y avait plus que moi sur cette scène, prenant gout à cette nouvelle expérience. Quand la guitare donna ses dernières mélodies, j'étais presque à bout de souffle comme si j'avais couru un marathon. Les applaudissements et des cris résonnèrent à mes oreilles, mais semblais venir de très loin. Plusieurs personnes s'étaient levées, donc Mercedes, Kurt et Rachel. Même Finn applaudissait. Quand à Tyler, il était aussi debout et applaudissait à tout rompre. Je descendis rejoindre les autres

« Alors là vraiment Cameron, tu as tout donné, tu nous as montré tout ce que tu avais en toi et je dois dire que tu m'as donné la pêche pour un bon moment. C'est exactement de ça qu'on a besoin. Assied toi et repose-toi un peu, tu en a bien besoin. On dirait qu'il ne reste plus que Blaine Anderson. »

Je m'asseyais à côté d'Amanda, qui me félicita. Je fis de même bien sûr. Je n'avais pas osé m'assoir à coté de Tyler. Je ne savais pas pourquoi d'ailleurs. Je crois qu'il m'intimidait, il avait comme quelque chose de mystérieux, et à chaque fois que je le voyais, je me sentais tout drôle. Il jeta d'ailleurs un rapide coup d'œil vers moi puis se retourna. Kurt et Rachel, derrière moi, n'arrêtais pas de me complimenter, tout en glissant quelques remarques sur ma performance. Quand Blaine arriva, je ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner

« Dis Kurt ?  
- Oui ?  
- Pourquoi ce gars n'arrête pas de te regardais depuis tout à l'heure ? Il t'observait même depuis les coulisses  
- Oh ! Et bien sans doute parce que c'est mon petit ami !

J'avais la bouche grande ouverte et me retourna pour regardais Blaine. Les deux derrières moi se mirent à pouffer. Je le regardais chanter et danser Apologize de One Republic. Je l'écoutais même religieusement chanté, comme je l'avais fait pour Tyler. Il mettait toute sa force dans la chanson et j'étais vraiment impressionné. J'étais loin d'être au niveau des trois autres chanteurs, même loin derrière. Quand la chanson fut finie, j'applaudis à tout rompre avec les autres.

« En tout cas Blaine, ça me fait bien plaisir de te voir avec nous cette année, et je dois dire que tu n'as rien perdu de ton talent. »

Blaine le remercia et alla s'assoir directement à coté de Kurt pour lui faire un câlin et le remercier. Mr Schue s'éclaircit la voix.

« Je dois dire que je suis vraiment heureux d'avoir pu assister à des performances comme celle-là. Vous étiez tous géniaux et il y a beaucoup de potentiel en chacun de vous ! J'ai donc décidé que chacun de vous aller rejoindre la chorale ! »

Mon cœur débordait de joie. J'avais réussi. J'y étais arrivé. J'étais comme sur un petit nuage. La salle explosa dans un tonnerre de cris de joie et d'applaudissement. Après cet instant magique passé, il était l'heure de partir. Je pris donc l'emploi du temps du glee club et fonça au casier pour prendre mes affaires. Une fois fermé, j'allais vers la porte de sortie.

« Hé ! Attend moi ! »

Je me retournais, c'était Tyler qui venait de m'appeler. Il se rapprocha de moi en souriant. Il souriait encore, et moi, je me sentis de plus en plus gêné en le regardant. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais pas quitter ces yeux marrons tant envoutant

« Cameron, c'est bien ça ?  
- Heu oui tout à fait  
- Moi c'est Tyler si tu l'as oublié  
- Ah d'accord, je m'en... souviendrais... quoi que je l'aie déjà en tête  
- Dis-moi, tu as du temps libre devant toi ?  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Oh je me disais juste que j'aurais bien trainer avec toi, puis je t'aurais surement drogué puis découpé en morceau avant de jeter le tout dans les égouts... »

Je me taisais et le regarda avec des yeux rond, essayant de déterminer s'il était sérieux ou non. Je commençais à ne pas le sentir ce mec, et pourtant, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de le regarder. Voyant ma panique, il rigola et me posa une main sur l'épaule

« Je plaisantais rassure toi, je ne suis pas un tueur en série, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est fou comme les gens ne comprennent pas mon humour  
- On se demande bien pourquoi... dis-je avec un rire nerveux  
- Bon alors, tu as le temps pour... un café disons ?  
- Juste tous les deux ?  
- Ben oui, je me disais que sa serais un bon moyen de faire connaissance. Alors ?  
- Et bien je...


	4. Chapter 3 Rapprochement en cour

« Ben oui, je me disais que sa serais un bon moyen de faire connaissance. Alors ?  
- Et bien je... »

Je réfléchissais à toute vitesse, tentant de peser le pour et le contre dans ma tête, mais finalement, les morts sortirent de ma bouche tout seul

« Avec plaisir, depuis que je suis arrivé ici je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire une vraie sortie, même de sortir avec quelqu'un en fait. Et puis tu as l'air gentil et tout, donc oui  
- Et bien qu'est-ce qu'on attend, allez en route ! »

Je dois dire que j'avais un peu honte de moi. Je lui avais raconté cela sans aucune retenue alors que je ne l'avais dit à personne. Il faut dire que quand je suis stressé, j'ai une certaine tendance à parler vite et surtout à dire n'importe quoi. Un peu comme si j'étais en mode automatique, comme si je ne contrôlais plus ce qui sortait de ma bouche, ce qui est un peu le cas quand même. Mais pour dire la vérité, ce garçon me perturbais, et je n'aurais su dire pourquoi. Sans que je m'en rende compte, un sourire immense avait pris place sur mon visage. Tyler lui l'avais remarqué et ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Arrivé dehors, il se retourna vers moi.

« Dis, je sais que ça peut te paraitre direct et assez déplacé vu qu'on se connait que depuis quelques secondes, mais comme il fait un peu froid, et que le café se trouve quand même assez loin à pied, ça te dérangerais qu'on prenne ma voiture ? Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne compte pas t'enlever ou quoi que ce soit d'autre !  
-Ah ben…. Heu non, ne t'inquiète pas, il n'y a pas de soucis »

La voix de ma mère retentit dans mon esprit comme un sombre avertissement. C'était plus comme un souvenir qui revenait en force, comme pour me ramener à la raison. Et le conseil était le suivant : Ne jamais monté dans la voiture d'un inconnu. Mais à ce moment-là, plus rien ne comptait, je voulais vraiment savoir ce que me voulait ce garçon, et comprendre pourquoi il me mettait dans un tel état. Installé dans la voiture, il la démarre, et il ne parle pas jusqu'à ce que je remarque une cassette audio trainant sur le tableau de bord. Je la prends et l'examine

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Oh ça ? Vous n'en avez pas eu en France ? En fait, il s'agit d'un objet sur lequel, à l'aide d'un procédé plutôt complexe on peut mettre de...  
-Je sais très bien ce qu'est une cassette audio ! Je veux dire, ya quoi dessus ? lui demandais-je en rigolant.  
-Et bien, il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir ! »

Il me prit la cassette des mains et l'as mis dans le lecteur. Aussitôt, une basse commença à jouer et un nom me vint en tête. Cette mélodie ramena une foule de souvenirs dans ma tête. Mes parents n'arrêtaient pas d'écouter cette stupide chanson en boucle quand j'étais petit. A présent, je l'a connaissais par cœur !

« Du Beatles en cassette ! Et Blackbird en plus ! Sa doit faire des années que je ne l'avais pas entendu…  
- Mais c'est qu'il en connait des choses notre français! Je te savais pas aussi cultivé.  
-Il y a encore beaucoup de chose que tu ne sais pas de moi ! »

D'un coup, Je me sentais beaucoup plus détendu. Pendant un instant, j'arrêtais même de me poser des questions, je ne faisais plus qu'attention à la musique. Je me laissais aller à apprécier la compagnie de Tyler. Il a beau être bizarre, il n'en est pas moins super. Et puis, ça faisait longtemps que je ne mettais pas sentit aussi détendu, et peut être même un peu nostalgique. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin. On était arrivé au café sans que je m'en rende compte et la chanson n'était même pas finie. La voiture était arrêtée, mais je n'en avais pas conscience. Je restais concentré sur la chanson, voulant l'écouter jusqu'à la fin. Lui aussi ne bougeait plus. Il me regardait, comme on ne m'avait jamais regardé. Je m'en rendis compte à la fin de la chanson, quand je me suis retourné vers lui. Il y avait comme de l'admiration, et autre chose, quelque chose que je n'avais pas encore vu, mais qui me donna des frissons tout le long du corps. Je lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse.

Il me semblait d'ailleurs que l'on n'était pas si loin que sa de chez moi.

« Je suis désolé, mais cette chanson me rappelle tellement de choses. Je voulais l'écouter en entier…  
-Pas de soucis, vraiment ! On t'as déjà dit que tu chantais vraiment bien ?

-Tu veux dire que pendant…. »

Il me coupa en rigolant. Je n'avais pas pu m'en empêcher. J'avais chantonné dessus, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte. Et il m'avait entendu, m'avait écouté sans rien dire. Ce garçon est bizarre. Ou alors totalement adorable, je n'en suis pas encore bien sûr. Mais je cachais mon trouble en lui souriant. Avec lui c'était facile, même si j'avais l'impression bizarre qu'il lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. En sortant de la voiture, je remarquais que je ne me trouvais pas si loin que cela de chez moi. A noter : je peux venir ici à pied. On se dépêcha de rentrer dans le café. Les automnes sont quand même frisquets dans le coin. Arrivé devant la vitrine, il me demanda ce que je voulais.

« Oh, un cookie sa devrait faire l'affaire  
-Tu es bien sûr que tu ne veux pas autre chose ?  
-Et bien, si j'avais su que je serais de sortie ce soir, j'aurais apporté plus d'argent.  
-Parce que tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser payer ? Je t'invite, prend quelque chose de chaud à boire, je vois bien que tu trembles »

C'est vrai que j'avais un peu froid. Mais sur le coup, je me sentais surtout gêné. A vrai dire, on ne m'avait jamais payé quelque chose. A part mes parents bien sûr. Je ne savais pas du tout comment réagir. Je me décidais donc à lui faire un faible sourire et choisis quelque chose de pas trop cher pour ne pas le ruiner. Je pris donc un moka. La boisson me réchauffant mes doigts, on partit s'installer à une table. A peine assis, mon portable vibre. Je le regarde et envoie une réponse rapidement, et me reconcentre sur le brun en face de moi

« Est-ce que tout va bien ?  
-Oh oui, c'est juste ma mère, elle n'est rien, enfin, non je veux dire, c'est rien, ce n'est pas...important, elle voulait juste des nouvelles…

Je posais ma tête sur la table pour montrer à quel point je me sentais à la fois complétement nul mais aussi totalement idiot. Mais Tyler, quand à lui, semblais plutôt bien s'amuser de cette situation, ce que je trouvais vraiment bizarre. Tout était bizarre ce soir.

« Je suis vraiment un crétin, c'est ça ?  
- Non, je dois dire que t'es plutôt mignon quand tu te mets dans tout tes état  
- C'est vrai tu trouves ?  
- Je t'assure, tu devrais tenter cela un peu plus souvent ! »

Je lui souriais, pour la douzième, ou peut être même pour la trentième fois, et puis mon cerveau analysa ce qu'il venait de me dire. Un garçon m'avait dit que j'étais mignon. Je ne savais pas si c'était quelque chose de normal, mais à l'heure actuel, je dois dire que ça ne me faisait rien, ça me détendait même en fait. Depuis que je suis sortis de la voiture, j'ai l'impression que quelque chose à changer, dans ma façon de le voir, de le comprendre. Je ne me prends plus la tête. Je crois que je l'apprécie, ou du moins je commence tout juste. On discutait d'un peu de tout, on apprenait à faire connaissance. On avait plein de choses en commun, du moins, plus que je n'aurais pu le pensais. La musique, la vielle, pas que la nouvelle, le cinéma, l'écriture… Mais notre conversation fut interrompue. De nouveau mon portable vibra. Je le regardais le plus discrètement possible.

De : Kurt H. A : 18:58  
Alors ? On passe une bonne soirée ?

La panique m'envahit. Comment savait-il que j'étais de sortie ? Les nouvelles vont si vites que cela aux Etats-Unis. Ou alors… Non ce n'est pas possible… Je relevais la tête et regarda de la manière la plus discrète la salle tout autour de nous. Il était là, juste derrière Tyler. Et pas tout seul en plus. Il était avec ce mec au nœud papillon. A deux tables de nous, Kurt me souriait et me faisais des signes de mains. Son copain lui, se pinçait l'arête du nez. Il ne manquait plus que ça.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Tyler me regardais, avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux. Je devais vraiment faire une tête bizarre. Il me regardait encore et commençais à comprendre que je regardais quelque chose derrière lui. Il allait se retournais. Je devais réagir. Je lui pris la main, comme ça par pur réflexe sans avoir eu le temps de réfléchir et sortis la première chose qui me vint en tête.

« Tu pourrais me ramener chez moi ? Ma mère voudrait que je rentre  
- Ah...je...heu...oui bien sûr, on y va, pas de problème ! »

Je lui lâchais la main et on se leva. On remit nos vestes et quitta la chaleur de ce lieu, pour le froid de l'extérieur, un peu trop vite à mon goût. Mais je dois dire que j'aurais eu certainement la même réaction si un garçon m'avait pris la main. En fait, je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais réagis comme cela, je crois surtout que j'avais. Peur d'être jugé, d'être catalogué, de ne plus être vu pareil. Et pourtant, il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Et puis, je suis ce que je suis non ? Pourquoi aurais-je peur du regard des autres ? Par honte ? Non…c'est autre chose… quelque chose de nouveau. On remontait dans la voiture et je voyais bien qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que j'avais fait. Je le regardais de nouveau et continua la conversation, pour vérifier surtout qu'il n'y est pas de malaise entre nous deux. Il avait remis la cassette, et cet fois-ci, c'est le son des Smith qui sortis des enceintes.

« Dis-moi, je peux te poser une question ?  
- Ben oui, bien sûr !  
- Ya un truc que je ne comprends pas vraiment sur toi…  
-Comment un gars qui chante du Justin Timberlake peut écouter des musiques datant d'au moins trente à quarante ans ? »

Il me regarda l'air surpris et assez déconcerté, mais le sourire se réinstalla assez rapidement sur son visage. Je m'en doutais, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce genre de question. Je crois bien qu'il aurait voulu parler de ce qui venait de se passer dans le café. Mais pour être honnête, il n'y avait rien à dire. J'avais juste bêtement paniqué. J'avais remarqué qu'il avait déglutis, attendant ce que j'allais dire. Mais cela ne l'avais pas empêché de retrouver son éternel sourire.

« Et bien tu sais, quand tu as des parents qui travaillent dans la musique, ils te font écouter de tout. Depuis tout petit, la musique a été présente dans mon éducation  
- Tes parents sont chanteurs ?  
-Pas vraiment. Mon père est arrangeur et ma mère coach musicale  
- Et avant ce soir tu vas me faire croire que tu doutais d'avoir un potentiel en tant que chanteur ? »

Il me regarda et me sourit, sans pour autant répondre. On était arrivé devant chez moi. Je regardais la maison. Les lumières étaient allumés. En même temps, il n'était pas tout à fait encore 20h. Je saluais Tyler et sortis de la voiture.

« Cameron !  
-Oui?

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?  
-Je voulais te dire que... passe une bonne soirée. A demain!  
- Ah heu... oui toi aussi. A demain...

On se regarda encore un long moment, mais il finit par démarrer. Il me semblait avoir vu une lueur de tristesse dans son regard, mais je devais certainement halluciner. Après tout, cette soirée avait été assez étrange. Pas dans le sens paranormal bien sûr. Mais je ne sais pas… Je n'avais pas été moi-même, je crois même que j'ai mal fais un truc avec Tyler… Aurai-je loupé un épisode ? Enfin, on verra ça demain, je dois arrêter de me prendre la tête comme ça pour un rien. Je rentrais chez moi, mangea un morceau et annonça la bonne nouvelle à mes parents pour le glee club. Mon père me félicita même, ce qui devait dire qu'il avait eu une discussion avec ma mère. Je remontais bien vite dans ma chambre et m'allongea dans mon lit et repensa à la soirée. Mon portable sonnait, c'était Rachel.

« Dis, tu crois que je suis un imbécile ? lui demandai-je  
- Hum... je dirais plutôt que tu es du genre à être vraiment très impulsif

-Merci, ça me remonte le morale, vraiment !  
- Tu lui dis alors ?

-C'est Quinn que j'entends derrière toi ?

-Va vérifier ça par la fenêtre !  
-Il me semble qu'on a quelque chose à fêter !

Je me levais du lit, intrigué et jeta un coup d'œil à la fenêtre en écartant les rideaux. Elles étaient toutes les deux dans la rue, tout sourire, avec un grand paquet de chips et des sodas. Je leur fis signe, pris ma veste en cuir et dis à mes parents que je sortais juste devant avec des amis. Je les rejoignis donc, les salua et pris un soda. On s'assit ensuite dans l'herbe qui était devant ma maison

« On aurait bien fait sa au lycée, mais on t'a vite perdu de vue  
- Et puis, on ne voulait pas te déranger  
- Tu avais certainement des choses beaucoup plus importantes à faire  
- Avec sans doute une meilleure compagnie…  
- Ok, Kurt vous as dit quoi ? »

Elles se jetèrent rapidement un regard et rigolèrent. J'étais disons pas gêné, mais un peu perturbé que ma vie privée sois aussi mis en avant et que les infos sur moi circulent aussi vite. Je n'ai vraiment pas l'habitude qu'on s'intéresse autant à ma personne. Quinn me lança un regard compréhensif et repris la parole.

« Il nous a juste dis qu'il t'avais vu au Café avec Tyler  
- Mais que vous aviez vite pris la poudre d'escampette quand tu l'as vu  
-Donc comme on habite juste à côté, enfin, pas trop loin d'ici  
- On s'est dit que sa serais sympa d'en discuter avec toi  
- En fait, je crois que ça doit être vrai comme quoi les français sont plutôt des rapides dans les rela...  
-C'est lui qui m'a proposé, dis-je sur un ton qui se voulait être reprochant, mais qui fit rire les filles  
-Ah bon ?

-Oui, il a dit qu'il voulait juste faire connaissance, comme on allait se revoir assez souvent maintenant »

Les filles me regardèrent avec des gros yeux et la bouche légèrement ouverte. Je me rendais compte de ce que je venais de dire.

« Au glee club je veux dire.  
- Et toi tu en pense quoi ?  
- De ?  
- De cette soirée ? Tu crois qu'il attendait quoi de toi ? précisa Quinn  
- Je me suis pas vraiment posé la question. Je pense qu'il voulait juste savoir quel genre de gars j'étais... Au fait, vous savez qui l'a convaincu d'aller passer l'audition  
- Eh bien, en fait, il semblerait que...  
- C'est Kurt

Rachel lança un regard noir à Quinn qui fit mine de ne rien voir et continua la conversation, comme si de rien n'était

- Apparemment, il se connaisse depuis cet été.  
- Si Kurt s'intéresse à lui, c'est qu'il est gay ?  
- Et bien ça, c'est la question à mille dollars… On a déjà vu par le passé Kurt se prendre des râteaux avec des hétéro donc…

- Le plus important, c'est comment tu te sens toi.

Je m'allongeai sur l'herbe et contempla les étoiles. Rachel s'allongea aussi à côté de moi et Quinn pris l'autre côté. J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je crois qu'en fait j'avais vraiment besoin de réfléchir à cette situation. Tout avait tout était ambiguë. Est-ce que j'avais des sentiments pour lui ? Et lui ? Est-ce qu'il…

« J'ai vraiment aucune envie de me faire de films  
- Il a réagis comment quand tu lui as pris la main  
- Kurt avais une aussi bonne vue que ça ?  
- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point il est doué quand il s'agit de faire l'espion, ou plutôt la commère  
- Il semblait comme... gêné. Mais je dois dire que j'aurais réagis pareil  
- Et après ?  
- Quand je suis descendu de la voiture, il voulait me dire quelque chose, mais il n'as rien dis du tout. Et il y avait cette lueur brillante dans son regard. Comme de la tristesse.  
- Je crois que je ne lui ai jamais vraiment adressé la parole. Pourtant il est là depuis un an déjà. Constata Rachel »

J'étais perdu dans le ciel étoilé. On discutait encore un moment encore. Puis, comme toutes bonnes choses ont une fin, on se quitta. Je rentrais direct à la maison et fila dans ma chambre. Je pris mon portable qui trainait sur le lit. Il y avait un message de Tyler. J'hésitais à le lire. Etait-il en colère ? Peut-être qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Mais la curiosité pris le dessus, je finis par ouvrir le message

De : Tyler A : 22h05  
Je voulais juste te souhaitez une bonne nuit, en espérant que tu as passé une bonne soirée avec moi !

Je regardais le message avec la plus grande attention, me demandant bien ce que je pouvais lui répondre, pour ne pas le brusquer ni rien. Je n'avais pas envie de commencer à me mettre des personnes à dos. Je pris donc mon temps pour choisir mes mots avec la plus grande attention

A : Tyler A : 22h35  
Tu en doute vraiment ? Je te remercie de m'avoir fait sortir, j'en avais vraiment besoin

De : Tyler A : 22h37  
Mais je t'en prie, à ton service ! Faudra ce refaire ça !

A : Tyler A : 22h40  
Avec plaisir, mais cette fois-ci sa sera moi qui payera !

On continua comme sa au moins pendant deux heures, avant de se souhaiter une nouvelle fois une bonne nuit, car demain, on avait cour à la première heure. Le lendemain matin, je m'apprêtais à sortir de chez moi, tout habillé et bien préparé quand j'entendis un bruit de klaxon. Ce n'était pas la voiture de Tyler, mais celle de Rachel. Ou plutôt celle de Finn maintenant que j'y réfléchie vu que c'était lui qui était au volant. La journée commence bien on dirait. Mercedes était aussi dans la voiture. Je respirais un bon coup, prépara mon plus beau sourire pour affronter le footballer et m'avança vers la voiture. Je saluais tout le monde de la main et m'installa derrière, à côté de Mercedes.

« Comment ça se fait qua vous êtes venu me chercher ?  
-Oh c'est juste qu'on était dans le coin tu sais... commença Rachel  
- En fait, c'est surtout pour m'excuser de mon attitude avec toi. J'ai tendance à être un peu jaloux, finit Finn  
- Oh c'est vrai ? Tu vois, ça ne se voie pas du tout

-N'enfonce pas non plus le couteau dans la plaie ! dis Mercedes en me donnant un coup sur la tête. »

On arriva bien vite au lycée. Il me restait suffisamment de temps pour régler des derniers détails avant d'aller en cours. Je vis Kurt un peu plus loin, dans le couloir au moment d'aller poser mes affaires. Il était avec Blaine. Je décidais d'aller les voir

« Salut vous deux !  
- Oh Cameron ! J'y pense, je n'ai pas fait les présentations officiels. Cameron, voici Blaine, mon petit copain, Blaine, voici Cameron »

Je lui serais la main et lui fis un sourire amicale, et il fit de même.

« Dis-moi, je peux te demander un truc ?  
- Oui bien sûr !  
- Comme tu le sais, hier j'étais avec...  
- Je tiens vraiment à m'excuser pour ça, mais des fois, je peux pas m'en empêcher !  
- En tout cas, j'ai tout essayé pour le retenir, dis Blaine avec un sourire désolé  
- Ce n'est pas sa le problème. D'où est-ce que tu connais Tyler ?  
- En fait c'est moi qui le connais depuis plus longtemps. Il m'a aidé à faire plein de truc pour mon ordi.  
- Blaine me l'a présenté pendant les vacances et on a pas mal trainé avec lui. Pourquoi ? Ya un souci avec lui ?  
- Non ! Je voulais juste savoir, enfin, je me demandais...

La sonnerie retentit. Décidément, je ne pourrais pas régler la question aujourd'hui. Je décidais donc de filer.

« Laissez tomber, on verra sa plus tard »

J'allais dans ma salle de cour, en faisant tout pour me concentrer le plus possible, mais c'était plutôt dur. Depuis hier soir, Tyler me trônais dans la tête. Cet après-midi, on avait glee club comme c'était mercredi après-midi. La matinée passa plutôt vite malgré tout, ainsi que le repas. Je me retrouvais assis sur une des chaises du club sans que je sache vraiment comment j'y étais arrivé.

« Je peux m'assoir à coté de toi Cameron? Me demanda Amanda  
- Oui bien sûr ! Amanda c'est ça ?  
- Oui ! Au fait, je voulais te dire, j'ai beaucoup aimé ta performance  
- Tu veux rire, la tienne était mille fois mieux ! »

On rigola tout en faisant connaissance quand les autres arrivèrent petit à petit. Tyler me vit, me fit un grand sourire puis alla s'assoir derrière Kurt et Blaine. Au même instant, mon cœur s'accéléra et un truc bizarre se passa dans mon ventre. Ce garçon me fait décidément un drôle d'effet. Mr Schue arriva lui aussi.

« Bien les enfants, bienvenue pour ce premier cour du glee club. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous dire que cette année, on va casser la baraque ! J'en suis sûr, car cette année, les nationales n'auront pas lieu à New York, mais à San Francisco ! »

Il y eut des cris de joie dans la salle et des applaudissements auquel je participais. A part ce coin des états unis, je ne connaissais pas grand-chose à ce pays. Si être au Glee Club peut me permettre de voyager un peu, alors je ne dis pas non.

« Bien sûr, il y a encore du chemin à parcourir ! C'est pour ça que nous allons effectuer une sorte de test disons. Vendredi prochain à lieu comme chaque année la soirée de bienvenue aux nouveaux étudiants. On pourra s'y produire comme les autres années. On y présentera trois chansons : Une en groupe, et les deux autres des solos accompagnés, un par une fille, et un autre par un garçon. Voici donc votre thème de la semaine. Ceux qui voudront faire un solo devront préparer une chanson pour mercredi prochain. »

Un murmure emplie la salle. Tout le monde complotait et même Amanda parlait dans ma direction, mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle disait. Je regardais Tyler. Il avait de nouveau le regard tourné vers moi. Mais quand il me vit, il se retourna, gêné, et repris sa discussion avec Kurt et Blaine. Je me demandais ce qu'il regardait...

« Mais il y a une condition pour la chanson. Pour participer, vous devez présenter une chanson qui ne vient pas de ce siècle. Elle doit même être antérieure à l'année 1990 ! »

Je regardais de nouveau Tyler. Il s'était retourné aussi pour voir ma réaction semble-t-il. On se sourit tous les deux. Ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à trouver une super chanson. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour moi. Il y eut bien sur quelques signes d'indignations, mais dans l'ensemble, le projet semblait bien plaire

« Excusez-moi monsieur, au lieu d'un solo, il serait possible de présenter un duo ?  
- Oui, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient Tyler. Si c'est avec un garçon bien sûr, pour respecter ce que je viens de dire. Les personnes qui voudront présenter leur travail n'auront qu'à venir me voir à la fin du cour pour s'inscrire! »

Il n'y avait pas besoin de regarder dans la salle. Je sentais qu'au minimum cinq têtes s'étaient tournées dans ma direction. C'est sûr, ici, on ne peut vraiment pas avoir de vie privée. Pas la peine d'être devin non plus pour savoir à qui il allait demander, enfin je crois. Je crois même que j'espérais un peu qu'il me le demande.

« Bon, maintenant que tout es dit, on va passer à la musique de groupe, qui est plus récente, ne vous inquiétez pas ! Vous êtes prêt ? Alors, on y va ! »


End file.
